


Maybe I'm Amazed

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dating, Endearments, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Getting Together, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Handfasting, Happy Ending, Lovestruck Albus, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Professor Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Shy Draco Malfoy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding dance, Weddings, Widower Draco, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus Potter never set out to fall in love with Draco Malfoy.A small story telling how Albus and Draco came to be married. On their wedding night they dance, talk and make love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Maybe I'm Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Mods of this lovely fest. 
> 
> The title is taken from the superb Wings song _Maybe I'm Amazed._ The title and the lyrics in the endnote were written by the very talented Paul McCartney. 
> 
> In this fic Albus is twenty-four on his wedding day. Draco is fifty.

It was past midnight on Albus and Draco’s handfasting day. 

The band were playing their closing melodies, the last of the charmed fairy-lights had burnt out and the final drunken toasts had been cheered and clapped. 

Confetti littered the lawns of Malfoy Manor as the last of the guests made their boozy goodbyes. 

For the first time in their married life, the joyous couple were alone. A whisper of anticipation ran though Albus as the pair of them walked slowly past the portraits of a dozen Malfoy ancestors. That this was _his_ home now - that he was bonded to the patriarch, of the family - had barely registered with him yet. 

All that mattered was Draco, the gentle, kind and handsome wizard beside him. 

Their love had been a journey that had surprised both of their families and had shocked the wizarding world. When Draco had come to work at Hogwarts as Herbology Master at the start of his seventh year, falling in love with him had been a million miles outside of Albus’s intentions. 

Al had expected to meet the self-important, pointy-faced git that his dad and uncle Ron had gossiped so often about. Priggish, posh Draco Malfoy and his pretentious schoolboy ways had been a long-standing joke in the Potter household. Albus had fully anticipated joining in the laughter when he returned home for the holidays. 

The wizard that Albus had met in the Greenhouse that day had defied every single preconception. 

His close friend Scorpius’s father had been a distinguished older man with sparkling, intelligent grey eyes and a quick, gentle sense of humour. The wizard hadn’t cosseted Albus the way that many of his other teachers had done, keen for Harry Potter to favour them with a kind word. 

Indeed, Draco hadn’t cared a whit that Albus was the son of the Chosen One. 

Draco had challenged and helped Albus to work harder than he ever had before and as a result his grades had skyrocketed. The younger wizard had taken to visiting his Herbology professor in the school greenhouses after his classes had finished each day, innocently chatting about rare shrubs and obscure, esoteric flora in his textbooks. For the first time in his life, Albus had felt respected for the person he actually was. 

Draco had treated him like an equal. When Al had been with Draco, he hadn’t only been the son and brother of famous Quidditch players. He hadn’t been the graceless middle son of their Saviour. Albus hadn’t been compared and contrasted with the rest of his family and found wanting. 

Draco and Albus had become improbable, unlikely friends. 

Albus had graduated from Hogwarts the following July, taking an apprenticeship in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Draco and he had continued to owl each other and the older wizard would often call in to see Albus while he was at work. The two would pass the time of day on occasion, sharing Hogwarts gossip or chatting about the latest Ministry legislation. 

Once in a while Draco had treated Albus to coffee and cake in the coffee shop during his dinner hour. Sometimes Albus had treated Draco. 

Their acquaintance had felt natural. It had been effortless, and pleasurable, when from all accounts they should have lived in different orbits.

At first, Albus told himself that he loved Draco’s visits because they reminded him of Scorpius. 

It was only later that Albus admitted he looked up each time the bell rang hoping that it was Draco standing there. Every time he saw a blond head on Diagon Alley, Al’s heart had skipped a beat. 

The two of them had soon discovered that they had more in common than either had initially believed. Both had shared a love of reading although their tastes were wildly different. Both wizards had made an effort to be open minded about the other’s favourite authors. Albus had found a new appreciation of classic wizarding literature. Draco read Muggle best-sellers and agreed they were ‘ _tolerably good_.’ The wizard had been smiling when he’d said it though. 

Albus had begun to visit Draco at the Manor too. At first Al’s visits had been rare.

Draco was a private man who guarded his privacy fiercely but one day he had invited Albus to floo over and cast his eye over the other wizard’s Mandrake crop. After that everything changed. Albus's visits had begun to occur much more regularly. 

The two had raced, swooped and dived over the Malfoy lands on their broomsticks. They had taken long hikes across the countryside, sharing Elf-cakes and lavender lemonade. They had listened to the Wireless together and shared trips to watch the Appleby Apples, the Quidditch team that they both supported. 

But, best of all, had been their shared curiosity about the natural world. 

Draco had worked hard to cultivate a magical garden at the Manor, filled with Shrivelfig plants, Wiggentree rowans and Alihotsy trees. Albus had been fascinated by the other wizard's success in taming these finicky, fussy plants and Draco had been happy to share everything that he’d learnt with the younger man. 

Long Saturdays had passed with the pair of them pruning and trimming, dirt under their fingernails and the sun warming their skin. 

While they were working, laughing and gardening together the twenty-six years between Albus and Draco had fallen away to nothing. Sometimes Draco had teased Albus about the lack of a partner in his life. “You’re a young man,” he would smile affectionately. “You shouldn’t waste all your days here with me.”

“I’d rather be here than anywhere,” Al had replied, incapable of dishonestly whenever it came to Draco. “I feel a sense of peace here, with you. The rest of my days are the waste. Here with you is my real life.”

Draco had been aware of the growing infatuation that Al carried, but he’d never said a word. He hadn’t wanted to cause either man any discomfort. The older wizard had lived a single, solitary life dedicated to his son, to the Manor and to Hogwarts ever since his wife Astoria had died. Draco hadn’t been able to envisage a life where he allowed himself to love again. 

Albus had first asked Draco for a kiss on the day that Scorpius had married Polly Chapman. He had been nineteen and Draco had been forty-five. The two of them had wandered away after the happily wedded couple had shared their first dance. The shadowy dusk had surrounded them as they sat beside the Manor lake. The sounds of the wedding reception had been muted and distant. 

“You’ve devoted your life to Scorpius,” Albus had murmured, tenderly taking Draco’s hand in his own. He’d had his heart in his mouth as he had spoken. “You should be so proud. He _loves_ Polly. They’ll be ridiculously content together.” Albus had decided to be brave. He closed the space between them. Just before he’d found the older man’s lips, Al had whispered. “It’s your turn now, Draco. We could have our share of that joy too. Give _us_ the same chance.”

Draco’s mouth had been welcoming and wonderful. He had opened his lips to Albus and his hard, stubbly jaw had brushed against his cheek. Albus had let his tongue glide over the other wizard’s thin lower lip and then he had let one hand settle atop Draco’s slender shoulder. The other he had knotted through Draco’s ponytail, wanting to deepen and prolong their kiss. 

Draco had tasted of champagne and Albus had thrummed with simple, perfect delight. This was everything that he’d wanted for so, so long.

This, surely, was his happy ending come true. 

Then Draco had broken the kiss. 

Draco had pulled away with an embarrassed, humiliated wince of his shoulders. 

“I’m too old for you,” Draco had insisted as the two had sat, side by side. “You say that you want this - whatever this _thing_ is - between us now but what about in six months? A year? You don’t deserve to be tied down to an old man like me, Albie. I-I like you. You must know how strong my feelings are.” Draco had gazed at Al, his stormy grey eyes full of poignant sadness. “But I can’t - and I _won’t_ \- stop you living your life… You do deserve everything that ‘Pius and Polly have! Not a life with a wizard who is older than your father. Go and find somebody your own age.”

Albus had done exactly what Draco had told him to. 

He’d let Scorpius fix him up with men he worked with in the Ministry. He had shared a dinner date with one of Polly’s cousins. Albus had tried dating some of the Quidditch players on Jamie’s team and he had even enjoyed a semi-interesting series of dinners with a writer on the _Quibbler_. 

Not one of those men had made Al feel fulfilled the way that Draco had done. Not one of those men had had _seen_ Albus the way that Draco had done. With every failed date and non-starter of a relationship, Albus had come ever closer to the simple truth that had rocked his whole universe. His feelings for Draco ran much deeper than a mere infatuation. They weren't a childish crush. They weren't a passing phase. 

Albus had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. 

Over the course of the next three years, Al had dedicated his life to showing Draco that the twenty-six years between them simply didn't matter. Albus had set his heart on the older man and not just for some brief, illicit affair. Albus _did_ want everything that Polly and Scorpius had. He wanted Draco for a husband and a life partner. He wanted them to be together for the rest of their days. 

Albus had wanted their love to shine under the light of the midday sun, as real and as unclouded as the feelings that sang in his heart. In order to achieve his aim, Albus had hatched a plan. He had embarked on a series of dates-by-any-other-name.

Albus had been determined to win his man. 

Draco and he had travelled to the Hungarian Dragon Sanctuary together and watched baby dragons hatching. They visited the Wizarding Opera occasionally or went to the Muggle theatre to watch Shakespeare. Albus would often travel up to Hogsmede during term-time, while Draco still had his responsibilities at Hogwarts, simply to enjoy a snatched conversation. Al’s efforts had all been worth it. Every discussion that the two wizards had shared had been fascinating and memorable. Each evening Draco and he would talk for hours over Firecall, sharing all the boring, silly events of their day and laughing into the night. 

After several months Draco had realised that he’d become very reliant on the younger wizard. Without the older wizard really realising it, the two had become a couple in everything bar the name. 

It had taken many months but eventually Albus’s patient campaign of courting had borne fruit. 

The day when Draco admitted his true feelings to himself had been a tedious workday like any other. That was, until several overexcited first year Hufflepuffs had managed to spray themselves with Stinksap while clipping the thorns from their _Mimbulus Mimbletonias_. The stench had been so very dreadful that Draco had been forced to clear Greenhouse Number Five without a moment of delay. Several of the poor mites had fainted with the awful stink. 

It was only when the wizard had been charming his workspace clean an hour later that Draco had come to a startling, terrifying realisation. 

The first - the _only_ \- person that he’d wanted to laugh about the Stinksap incident with was Albus. 

Reality had crashed through the wizard. Draco had realised then that a joke simply wasn’t funny until he’d shared it with Albie. _Prophet_ gossip didn’t matter until Draco had gotten Al’s view about it. Albus was the only person that Draco wanted to visit a new restaurant with or share a glass of Pinot with after a long week of work. He was the only wizard Draco wanted to walk along the beach with. 

Seeing Albus was the part of the weekend that Draco looked forward to the very most. _Merlin_. Draco had realised that Albus was the only person in his life that he could imagine waking up to everyday and growing old with. 

All of sudden Draco knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with the younger wizard. 

Despite his every good intention, Draco had fallen deeply in love with Albus Severus Potter. He had firecalled Albus the very same hour, his face flush and his eyes shot through with surprise. 

“I appear to have fallen rather in love with you,” Draco had admitted through the flames. “And I’ll understand if you want to break off our friendship.”

Albus had simply smiled. He had Apparated into Draco’s arms and kissed him deeply and passionately, his ardour aflame after years of waiting. He had never wanted them to be apart again. 

Albus and he had flooed to see Scorpius the very next day. 

Draco was very set in his ways and had refused to contemplate a romantic relationship that his son wouldn’t consent to. If Scorpius had refused to give his blessing then Albus had known that Draco wouldn’t have pursued their courtship. Their meeting hadn’t been the most enjoyable and Albus’s heart had been in his mouth during the whole half hour. 

“I understand that you’ve got a lot in common,” Scorpius had said, sipping his Firewhisky with an incredulous face. “Your books, your plants.… I always thought that you’d end up with somebody older Al, but my bloody dad? A twenty-six year age difference?”

“Twenty-six years is considerable, I admit that,” Albus had said, taking hold of Draco’s hand. “And neither of us set out with the intention of hurting you, Scor. I can promise you that much.” Albus had taken a sip of his water before he had carried on speaking. “But I love your father and I _do_ want to share his life, for as long as he’ll have me! What Draco and I have found together is only what you and Polly share. Our love isn’t perverted or something dark and ugly-”

“The age difference bothered me for a long time,” Draco had interrupted, his eyes flicking over Albus before they returned to face his son. “We shared a single kiss at your wedding but I pushed Albie away then. I told him to find somebody his own age. Told him that he didn’t deserve to be tied down to somebody old… Yet I find that his _joie de vivre_ makes me feel every bit as young as Albus is.”

Scorpius had stared at the pair of them, a dozen conflicting emotions playing across his face. Albus had felt the hurt radiating from his best-friend’s frown slowly drain away. Al knew that Scorpius had a kind heart and that all he really wanted for Draco was his happiness. 

“I’ve never cared that either of you were gay,” Scorpius had said then, his voice quieter than before. “Look, I’m not about to sit in judgement of the pair of you. It’s obvious that both of you care deeply for each other… I suppose that I’m worried about what the rest of the world will think! What the bloody _Prophet_ will write.” Scorpius had shook his head then and fiddled with his wedding ring. “And I’m the first person you’ve told too! Other people won’t be so forgiving.”

Scorpius had been right, of course. 

Albus’s parents hadn’t been happy when Draco and he had made the announcement that they had fallen in love. There’d been tears, arguments and hours upon hours of talking before either Harry or Ginny had been prepared to accept Draco into their home or call him their son’s life partner. 

Actions had spoken louder than words though. It might have taken months but, once they had seen that Draco wasn’t the same arrogant, prickly person that he’d been as a youth, the two Potters had slowly begun to accept the situation. 

Ginny had seen that Draco cared for Albus. She had seen how he looked after Albus in all things but that he never once treated him like a child. She had come to see that Draco was capable of kindness, a great deal of warmheartedness and a goodness that was focussed entirely on her son. 

As time had passed Harry had grown to appreciate Draco’s stability. Malfoy wasn’t conflicted in the least about wanting Albus. He was loyal, stable and serious. Harry soon came to the conclusion that Draco was the man who made his son’s life complete. The two were obviously in love and that was enough for him. James and Lily were both supportive too. “If he’s kind and treats you right, then who are we to say anything?” had been Jamie’s words, giving his brother a hug. Lily had joined in and given Albus a kiss. “I’ve never seen you like this,” she had smiled. “You’re glowing with happiness.”

A flock of hateful _Prophet_ articles exposed their love in the weeks after Draco accepted Albus’s proposal. The wind had fallen out of the publication’s sails when Harry had written to the publication though. He had asked them to desist in their spreading of poisonous lies. 

“None of us can legislate against the force of true love,” the Saviour had written in an editorial that had made the front page. “Draco is Albus’s choice. Both wizards are adults and both are fully committed to their relationship. That is everything that anyone needs to know about their lives together. Love, we must remember, is the most powerful magic in the world.”

The following year had passed in a whirl of dinners, robe fittings and ring sizing. Time-honoured pure-blood ritual advocated waiting a year and day between betrothal and wedding - and Draco was nothing if not traditional - so Albus was forced to be patient once more. The younger wizard hadn’t cared as much this time, although he had still counted down the weeks, days and hours. 

Twelve months was nothing when compared to the whole lifetime that Albus planned to spend in Draco’s embrace. 

~*~*~

“You’ve been quiet since we left the wedding party,” Draco said as he pushed open the doors of their bedroom. “It’s overwhelming, I know. I’ve hardly had a chance to take stock the whole of the day.”

The bedroom had been prepared according to wizarding customs. A dozen flowers had been scattered over the quilt of the bed, each bloom signifying the love, honour and reverence that was integral to this final part of their handfasting. Small, subtle charmed lights dotted each of the walls and the air glistened with love spells, set by their guests. 

All was customary for wizard ceremonies. Making love would seal Albus and Draco’s vows and make them unbreakable. A frisson of bonding magic still tingled over Albus’s skin and he was conscious of the small weight of his marriage ring on his finger. 

“It’s been a long time coming,” Albus replied with a small laugh. “Nearly seven years since the first time I first saw you in the Greenhouse at Hogwarts. You looked so wonderful in your gardening gloves and apron. I think that I fell half-in love with you that very minute.” He paused and tucked a strand of Draco’s hair behind his ear. “I’ve been waiting for you a long time, Draco. I’m savouring the moment. Thinking back on how far we’ve come.” The two of them kissed for a little while longer and Albus couldn’t help but feel an erotic charge cascade though his body. “ _Circe_. I’m married to the most beautiful wizard in the world,” Albus said with a decisive smile. 

“You’re so open,” Draco murmured. “So free with your feelings. It’s disarming.” 

Albus looked up at Draco. The sparkle of his grey eyes and the quirk of his smile attracted Albus to him like a charm and soon they were kissing again. Albus deepened their kiss, thanking Merlin and all the deities for his luck in finding a love like they shared. Nobody was watching and Draco didn’t pull away. He wanted this consummation every bit as much as Albus.

“I’ve been waiting all night to do that,” Albus whispered. The younger wizard took a step forward towards the bed and Draco moved with him. Al felt it when Draco’s knees hit the mattress. Albus braced himself for impact, pulling his husband close so the two men could fall down onto the quilt as one. Draco didn’t let himself be pushed over though. The older wizard straightened himself into a standing position and gently broke their kiss. 

Draco lay his hands gently across Albus’s shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Albus, bringing his own fingers up to lightly ghost over Draco’s hips. “Shall we strip off our clothes first?” he asked, knowing that Draco could be shy when it came to sex. For all his additional years he was much less experienced than Al was in the bedroom. “We don’t have to rush into anything.”

“It isn’t _that_ ,” Draco said, suddenly looking very bashful and blushing. “I _do_ want this more than anything. I suppose I’m embarrassed.” He averted his gaze and made a quiet chuckle of laughter. “You’ve made everything so perfect. The ceremony… The reception. Everything the epitome of magical! I couldn’t have asked for more. Yet I still find myself coveting a final desire.”

“Anything,” Albus said, feeling his heart swell with adoration. Draco was hesitant but he shouldn’t have been. Albus would have given Draco the Moon were he to have asked for it. “It’s our wedding day! I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“Would you dance with me?” Draco asked. 

This was the _last_ thing that Albus had thought Draco might ask for. The two of them had been dancing all night, fast and slow, together and apart. They’d danced until their cheeks were pink and their legs were sore and aching. “That’s all?” he asked. “A simple dance?”

“That’s all,” Draco agreed. “You must think me a ridiculous, sentimental fool.” He tried to drop Albus’s gaze but the younger wizard stroked a finger across his cheek. “We danced all evening yet as lovely as our slow dances were, every eye in the room was on us.”

Albus smiled as he remembered their first dance. He knew that it was a memory that he’d keep in his Pensieve to share with Draco for the rest of their lives. 

The two men had moved together to the sound of Luna Lovegood’s harp and Albus had felt the whole rest of the world disappear. 

All he’d been able to see was the man he had sworn his life to love. Draco was his whole world and this had been the day when he’d finally been able to call the other wizard his very own. 

“It was blissful,” Albus said. 

“It most certainly was,” Draco agreed. His face looked anxious but he carried on talking regardless of the concern etched on his face. “I felt so _proud_ the moment that my arms were around you. My wonderful, darling husband. I was captivated by you. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. But I’m selfish, Albie. Selfish for _you_. Selfish for the feeling of having you in my embrace. I want that moment with you - a final dance - while no one is watching. I just want to extend our evening for one _final_ minute.”

Albus understood Draco completely. He kissed the worried facial expression from his husband’s face. “It’d be my pleasure,” he answered, holding out his hand. “Would you do me the honour of letting me have this dance?”

The two men went to stand beneath the window. The Manor’s Master Bedroom was spacious and Albus wrapped his hands around his beloved’s slim waist. Draco’s hands curved around Al’s upper arms and he let his white-blond head rest on Albus’s shoulder. 

The younger wizard felt his chest swell with powerful emotions. He was both humbled that this brilliant man had married him and proud that he could call Draco his darling. 

Al felt it the moment that Draco relaxed entirely into his embrace and he felt the small puff of breath that Draco released against his neck. This was a side of his persona that Draco never allowed the rest to the world to see. For everybody else, Draco was uptight and respectable. That Albus was privy to this softer, more emotive side of his darling’s person was the best wedding gift of all. 

Their dance was a slow sway and their only music was the sound of their heartbeats. 

The two men melted into one another and suddenly Albus understood just why Draco had saved their last dance until they were alone. Without all their guests watching the pair of them could truly savour the moment. Their bodies worked as one and the two were the separate sides of a yin and yang, brought together to make a whole. Neither wizard was complete without the other and both of them knew it. It had been a long seven years of waiting but Albus wouldn’t have swapped his life with any other wizard in the universe. He placed his hand on the cornflower softness of Draco’s blond hair and gently moved his husband’s face up to face his own. 

“This - being here with _you_ \- it’s everything,” Draco whispered, for their lips were but millimetres apart. “I never once believed that I’d find a love like this.” The older wizard’s breathy tone made Albus pause. This wasn’t the timid, diffident man of earlier. 

Draco’s gaze was dark with desire and their mouths met. 

The time had come to consummate their bond. Joy, nerves and excitement rolled though Al’s belly and he found breathing a little difficult. His skin tingled and his heart thumped. 

Merlin, but Albus _wanted_. He wanted this so much. 

“There’s a final act to complete our bond,” Albus said. “And I think it’s time, Draco. I love you too. I’ve needed - _craved_ \- you for such a long time.” 

Draco didn’t speak, but he began to open the tiny buttons on Al’s formal robes. When the front was open Draco slipped it down over his shoulders. Albus did the same to Draco. The experience felt strangely formal and sacrosanct. It was the final part of the most exquisite ceremony of Albus’s life. 

Albus found himself unable to wait even one moment longer. His wand-calloused fingers closed over Draco’s own and he helped the older man to undress. Both men were trembling. Desperate to taste, and to worship, Albus found Draco’s lips and kissed him deeply once more. With a single blink of wandless magic Albus vanished all of his own clothes from his body. The sudden sensation of skin upon skin was compelling and he felt his cock jump lightly against his husband.

“Merlin, but you’re gorgeous” Albus murmured, his eyes raking appreciatively over Draco’s slender, lightly muscled physique. Draco’s erection tented the thin cotton of his briefs and Albus felt a shiver of appreciation. His beloved was all sharp edges and soft skin. Every part of him was alabaster white and even the light scars on his chest had faded with time. 

Albus shivered. He’d never felt such an erotic charge in his life. 

Draco looked up at Albus expectantly. “You’re the most precious thing in my life,” the older wizard said quietly. “Once we make love tonight then the bonding magic will knot and tangle around both of our hearts. No spell or sorcery will break us asunder.”

Albus led the two of them to the bed and laid his husband down gently on the coverlet. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Draco’s underwear and rolled it down over his hips. Naked Draco looked fantastic. Albus ran his hands all over his beloved husband; over his arms, sides, hip and his belly. 

Everything about his husband looked delectable to Al’s perspective. Draco’s nipples were tight, dark points that pebbled in excitement and Albus delicately licked over one, enjoying Draco’s heated, unashamedly excited reaction. Draco whined as Albus caressed a finger lightly over his tight, furled arsehole. 

“You’ve no idea how lovely you look,” Albus said, Accio’ing the lube that he’d secretly slipped into his bag that morning. A wandless spell brought it up to room temperature and Albus slicked up his fingers and began to touch his beloved. Draco felt so good. His body was so warm and welcoming. 

Albus gently spread the wetness around and teased him with a fingertip. 

“ _Mmm_ ,” Draco murmured, undulating back onto Albus’s touches. “Don’t stop.”

Albus slid in a finger, enjoying how soft, smooth and tight his lover was. Draco’s body was so hot and Albus took a moment to appreciate how in a few short moments, he’d be pushing his cock inside of him. 

Draco’s whole body carried an adorably erotic pink blush and his long gorgeous prick stood proud from his silky gold pubic hair. 

He slid in a second lubed finger and found Draco’s prostate, making the older wizard keen and shiver as he gently milked it. “Look at you,” Albus murmured. “You’re a sight to behold… Your pale skin all flushed.” 

Draco responded to Albus’s words by bucking his body back onto his husband’s hands. Albus felt his own cock throb at the sight of him. Draco looked perfect, with his white-blond hair mussed up and a million goosebumps covering his skin. 

Albus pulled his fingers nearly all the way out and then he pushed back inside with three. He slowly moved his fist in and out a few more times, letting Draco acclimatise and stretch. 

Then Albus withdrew his fingers. “I’m going to enter you now,” Albus said, with a little gasp. “Are you ready?”

“Make love to me,” Draco whined, his voice urgent, and his body quivering. “I’m ready for you, my love. I want what we have forever.”

Albus didn’t waste another moment. He added more lube and got himself slicked up and ready. Then he moved in close behind Draco’s body and leant down to steady his cock as he lined it up with his husband’s bottom. Albus pushed in, marvelling and thrilling at the tight slide into Draco’s body. Albus set a steady pace and the older wizard bucked back on every thrust. 

The room was soon filled with soft moans, breathy gasps and the sound of skin against skin. Albus closed his eyes, enjoying the intimacy and the tight, wonderful clench of Draco’s muscles holding him tight. “My _husband_ ,” Albus moaned gently, thrusting into his darling, over and over. “My love. My very own soulmate.”

Draco’s mouth was on Albus. He was pressing hot little kisses against the skin of his throat. Neither were going to take long. There had been far too much sexual tension between them and too much anticipation. Everything felt irresistible and intense. 

Albus felt the first coils of heat low in his belly as his climax began to build. 

Draco’s whole body shuddered, he arched his back and then he came hard, spilling onto Al’s thighs. 

His arse clenched down hard onto Albus’s cock and that was enough for the younger man. He hurtled over the edge into orgasm. Albus felt the heat of his ejaculate spread out, warm and wet, deep inside his husband. He thrust one more time and joy washed through him, pure, deep and compelling. 

Al’s head swam with pleasure and his vision blurred. He kissed Draco wherever he could reach; pressing wet, untidy kisses on Draco’s jaw and across his cheeks. For the tiniest splinter of a second Albus forgot that the two wizards were separate people. Their heads were pressed together, their breaths were mingled and their mouths were joined. Albus felt the oddest sensation of tingly, spiky heat roll through his whole body, spiralling down to the very tips of his toes. 

When Albus finally came to, Draco lay beside him, walking a careful finger over his shoulder and kissing him gently. Aftershocks coursed through his body. The two kissed for what felt like an age, a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs that Albus would chosen never have willingly extracted himself from were he given half a chance. 

“Hello,” Draco said quietly. His grey eyes were soft and sheeny, the irises dark with arousal. 

“Hello you,” Albus replied. He magicked Draco and himself clean and tucked the pair of them under the quilt. Their bedroom sparkled and coiled with bonding magic and Albus felt it radiating through every cell of his body. He could feel his husband’s presence at the edges of his consciousness. 

The two were a part of each other now; a bonded match. Even when they were apart their souls would still be joined. 

Albus slid into his favourite position beside Draco. Their naked bodies were a long line of heat to the very tips of their toes and he rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. “We’re married,” Al whispered, the wonder of it still fresh and powerful. He trailed his hand over Draco’s nipple and though the nearly translucent hair of his chest. “ _Bonded_. I’ve got a ring on my finger and a room full of witnesses to prove it. Our sighed parchment should be with the Wizengamot by now. You’re mine and I’m yours, Draco Malfoy. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Draco chuckled at that. “Neither could I,” he said, bringing his hand over to hold Albus’s own. The sight of their matching rings made Al’s heart sing. “You are the shiniest star in my universe,” Draco continued. “I don’t want to live without you, Albie. I’ve shared everything with you except the years to come. I’m not a young man - well, not compared with you, love - but I'm besotted with you.” He pressed a soft, chaste kiss onto Al’s lips. “And I spent years refusing to believe that you could feel the same way about me. I’m sorry that I made things difficult… I had a hard time accepting my feelings were real and that they were reciprocated. I love you,” Draco said. “I’m honoured to call you my husband.”

That was everything that Albus had ever dreamt of hearing. 

“As am I,” Al whispered. “This is my happy ending, Draco. I’ll love you forever.”

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

>  _Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time.  
>  Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you.  
> Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pull me out of time.  
> You hung me on the line.  
> Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you. _  
> \----  
> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
